Reality vs Rumors
by LiVeLoVePaRtY
Summary: When a multi billionaire's daughter vanishes, unexpected clues come up, including a lying BFF, cheating boyfriend, and mysterious stalker emails. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Seven Hours Missing

A sleek black Mercedes rolled to a stop infront of a massive white estate. Agent Samantha Spade stepped out of the drivers seat, slipping her dark aviators back into her long blonde hair.

She hurried up the smooth front steps, ringing the crystal doorbell.

The door was immediately opened by a tall thin middle aged woman, who she immediately recognized as the extremely well known ex- supermodel, Veronica Leriando (now Veronica Maezjek since she.

She had long glossy dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, which were full of anxiety and fear, she wore a navy blue Dior pantsuit with a periwinkle blue cardigan shirt underneath along with black Manolo Blahniks.

"Hello I'm Special Agent Samantha Spade," declared Samantha, showing the woman her badge.

The brunette nodded quickly and opened the door wider, allowing her to enter into the spacious marble floored entry hall.

"I'm Veronica Maezjek, I appreciate you coming," said the woman in an emotional tone.

"Samantha! Samantha!"

She turned and saw Martin Fitzgerald come out of the elegant dining room. Martin gently touched the woman on the shoulder, "Thank you Mrs. Maezjek," he said, the woman gave a wry smile and turned around and walked into the living room.

"So what's the story?" stated Samantha, crossing her arms.

"Blaire Maezjek, daughter of ex- supermodel and multi-billionaire Troy Maezjek, founder and owner of the world wide Maezjek Enterprise. Fifteen, five foot four, blonde hair, sophomore at Hayworth Academy, captain of the varsity dance team, on the competition line at Alderidge Academy of Dance, super popular, lots of friends, mother came home today around nine am, she wasn't here like she was supposed to be, she called her cell, no answer, called every friend she could think of, no sign of her." Martin explained, scrolling through his palm pilot.

"Well, lets get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Hours Missing**

"Mrs. Maezjek? I'm Special Agent Taylor, this is Special Agents Fitzgerald and Spade, we're working on your daughter's case," Danny motioned

to Martin and Samantha who were standing behind him.

Veronica dabbed her tear streaked face with a tissue, blotting at her running mascara.

"We'd like your permission to examine your daughter's bedroom, see if anything out of the ordinary stands out," stated Samantha kindly.

Veronica nodded her head, "yes, of course, if there is anything I can assist with, please, let me know. It's up the stairs, to the left, down the hall and

is the last door on the right." She instructed.

"Thank you, we will."

Samantha led the way up the winding marble staircase.

"Her bedroom alone is the size of my apartment," declared Martin, walking into the enormously lavish bedroom.

A king size bed was in the center, covered in satin sheets and a pink duvet, a large bay window lined half of one wall, another had a 72' plasma

screen television. In one corner was a desk with a pink Apple computer, and the last wall had a door that led to a marble floored bathroom, and

another that let to a huge four roomed closet.

"Versace, Juicy Couture, Dior, Ralph Lauren, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana...A fifteen year old with at least seventeen Coach

purses ranging from three hundred to three thousand dollars each," said Samantha from within the closet, leafing through the girls' clothing. "Seems

as though the girl never repeated an outfit in her life."

Danny examined a large corkboard that had a collage of photographs.

"Most of these photos are of the same five girls, including Blaire," declared Danny, pulling a photo off; glancing at the back, in girl script was

written,

'Paris France, summer of 2006'.

"Mrs. Maezjek, who are these girls in this photograph with Blaire?" questioned Danny, sitting down with the mother on the frilly bed.

"Oh, that's Callie, Lizzie, Ava, and Marissa, they're all best friends, known each other since kindergarten," stated Veronica, examining the

photograph. "This was taken this past summer, Troy couldn't make Blaire's birthday once again, she was crushed, so I took her and her friends on

a special getaway trip to Paris for about two weeks," explained Veronica, heaving a sigh.

"Does Troy always do that?"

"Skip on Blaire's birthday? Lately yes, he has, he missed the homecoming game where Blaire and her team had their first performance, and he

missed their State Championship tournament about two weeks ago, along with countless dance competitions. He used to be so involved with

Blaire's life, always cheering her on from the sidelines, but lately..." Veronica paused.

"Please, proceed," encouraged Danny, scribbling on a pad of paper.

"I don't know, he's seemed so distant, he's been away for the last few months, traveling through Europe on business, if he's home at all, he leaves

early in the morning, and comes home late at night."

"Mrs. Maezjek where is your husband currently?"

"In Switzerland, on business, I haven't been able to reach him at all today, he doesn't know about Blaire, yet."

"Thank you Mrs. Maezjek, we'll notify you if we have any other further questions."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nine Hours Missing**

"I searched through every single file on Blaire's computer, just like anything you would find on any other fifteen year old girl's computer, an AIM

buddy list of over three hundred, folders of saved term papers and school assignments, regular visits to websites like Abercrombie & Fitch, Gucci,

UGG Australia, DKNY, Hollister and the list goes on," stated Martin, slapping a large manila folder onto the glass table in one NYPD's Missing

Person's Unit conference room's tables.

"The one thing we can surely declare is that the girl definitely loved to shop," said Danny, staring at Blaire's picture that was pinned to the white

board.

"I'm currently having her credit card usage being watched," stated Jack, pushing open the glass door.

"A fifteen year old girl with a credit card?" said Vivian, slightly stunned.

"Not just a, credit card, at least three, MasterCard, American Express, and Visa. All are under her father's account," added Jack.

"We should have those records checked out," advised Vivian.

"Already in progress," replied Jack, slightly ahead of Vivian.

"I just received the phone records of Blaire's own room phone, and her cell phone, most of the calls were to the same four people," added Martin,

adding another folder to the pile.

"Guys, I just talked to Blaire's mother, Blaire apparently has a laptop," stated Samantha, backing herself into the conference room.

"We searched every inch of that mansion, we found no laptop," declared Martin.

"I think it's time to pay Ava, Lizzie, Callie and Marissa a visit," stated Samantha, getting up from the conference table.

"Hey Sam," Martin nudged her arm.

Samantha followed his stare through the doors of an open gymnasium of Hayworth Academy, where a large group of girls were on the floor,

stretching.

"Right where the headmistress said they would be," murmured Samantha, glancing at the picture she head, of the five best friends.

"Hey, Martin?" Vivian scanned the group of girls. "You said the five of them are on the dance team together, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"One of them isn't here," declared Vivian, glancing up from the photo.

"Callie Ackerman isn't here," Martin finished for her.

"I'll take Ava, Martin you take Lizzie, and Viv, you take Marissa, got it? Good."

Samantha entered the gym, and headed towards a tall brunette.

"Ava Reynard?"

The girl got up off the floor, pulling her tight spandex top down over her stomache.

"Um, yeah?" she said uncertainly, a worried look on her face.

"I'm Special Agent Spade; I'm one of the agents working on your friend Blaire Maezjek's case. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Ava glanced quickly over at the waiting group of girls. "Hey Kaycee, take over for a few minutes, I'll be right back."

A petite blonde hopped to her feet, clapping her hands to get the groups attention.

"So how long have you and Blaire been friends?" questioned Martin, taking out a small pad of paper, he and Lizzie Callaghan we sitting on the far

end of th bleachers.

Lizzie hugged her knees, rocking back in forth, her blonde ponytail swung to and fro.

"Ten years," she replied softly. "We've all been best friends since preschool, we're like sisters."

"I heard from some people that something happened yesterday, and that you would know more about it, and it really troubled Blaire."

Lizzie heaved a nervous sigh.

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty hard on Blaire. There's this girl, Lana Stryker, she's a total wannabe, and has like, hated us since like,

forever. She's always spread rumors about Blaire especially, and each time, Blaire acts like it doesn't bother her, and of course they're not true,

but I can tell that sometimes it tears her up inside. So yesterday, Blaire stayed late after practice to work on her solo for our upcoming competition,

and she was leaving to go to the locker room afterwards, and through the window to the basketball courts, she saw Lana and Jake Mesick, who is

her boyfriend, making out on the court.

She walked in and Jake said that Lana told him that she had been cheating on him with this guy on the soccer team, so he was dumping her. Yeah,

Blaire so did not cheat on Jake, she adored him.

She called me afterwards and was crying, and she told me exactly what I told you."

"So this Jake guy, what's he like?"

"Jake? You don't think he'd…"

"Not necessarily, I'm just looking at every available option."

"Oh. Jake is super sweet, and had liked Blaire for the past few monthes, and yet they've known eachother since like, the seventh grade. He's on the Varsity Basketball team. I still don't get it."

"Get what,"

"What Lana could have said to him to make him break up with Blaire, she treated him great, and even with school and dance, she still made time

for him, he adored her."

"Marissa? What can you tell me about Blaire these past few days?" questioned Vivian.

The black haired dancer crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"She's been, distracted lately, kinda like she's been in her own world. Totally not herself, yesterday, after school when she told me that Jake had

broken up with her, I said that we should go shopping, and that it would take her mind off of him, and she said no. I mean, in all the years I have

known Blaire, she has NEVER said no to shopping opportunity, ever."

"So around what time was the last you saw Blaire?"

Marissa looked as though she was thinking hard.

"Uh, maybe around five, five thirty?"

"Where did she call you from,"

"She called me on my cell, I was at home, doing homework, and my caller i.d said it was her cell phone, and it sounded as though she was outside,

probably waiting for Allen, her driver to pick her up. I assume she was still at school."

"So this girl Lana Stryker? What do you think of her?"

"Total wannabe, and seriously has it in for Blaire. I mean, yeah, we're super popular and pretty, but Blaire's nice to everyone, so I don't get why

Lana hates her or us so much."

"So Ava, where's Callie Ackerman?"

"She called me around seven this morning and said she had the flu and that she couldn't come to school today."

Samantha nodded and jotted some notes down.

"Blaire has a laptop, and it wasn't in her room or at her house, do you know where it is?"

"Oh yeah, I have it,"

Samantha raised and eyebrow. "You do?"

Ava led her over to her Dooney & Bourke gym bag and pulled out the pink and purple Apple computer, sure enough, the name BLAIRE was on

the top in purple rhinestoned letters. "Yeah, she left it at my house the other day, I was going to give it back to her yesterday, but you know."

She handed Samantha the laptop.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, so from the beginning", stated Samantha, hands on her hips.

"From 2:30 to 4:00, she's in the north gym at practice. Teachers witnessed her in the gym until five, like Lizzie said, practicing her solo, so from

around 5:01 to about 5:10, she sees Lana and Jake and gets dumped, around 5:12-5:15 she changed, and we have a record of her calling her

driver at 5:16. So Lizzie called her, say…around 5:20," said Samantha, laying out the facts.

"Marissa said Blaire was at her house from 5:45 to around 8:15pm."

"So she has actually been missing for 21 hours?"

"No, actually," interrupted Jack, walking into the conference room. "Blaire had an hour conversation with someone at nine twenty last night with

someone in Switzerland."

"Her dad."

"Callie Ackerman checks out, the school said her mom called in at seven a.m. to report her in sick with the flu, and her doctor said she came in

around eight thirty and confirmed it," declared Martin.

"Hey Jack, I think I got something," said Sam loudly, motioning for Jack to come into her cubicle. "I've been examining Blaire's laptop, and I'm in

her e-mail, looking through her deleted e-mail again, mostly from her friends or department stores, but, there are at least four every week from the

same person, blondeaddict57.

Listen to the most recent.

_' I loved the black skirt you wore today, it looked beautiful on your tan skin. I love you, adore you, and soon you will love me too. I'll _

_make you love me. You can't run away from me this time, Blaire. I won't stop until your mine._

"Sounds disgusting," grunted Jack.

"Sounds like a stalker," stated Sam.

"Trace it, find out who that creep is, I'm going to have a chat with the ex-boyfriend now."

"Martin left so see what her friends know about these e-mails."

"Good, hurry, we're running out of time."

"Got it."

Jack opened the door to one of the questioning rooms. A teenager with spikey brown hair in a red Lacoste polo and dark jeans sat at the table,

arms crossed.

"Special Agent Malone," he said in an unemotional tone.

"This is about Blaire, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, where is she?"

"No idea."

"Lemme get this straight, she sees you, kissing another girl, and you break up with her? Right then and there?"

"Well, yeah, but she cheated on me," he said in a defensive voice.

"She told you that?"

"Who, Blaire?"

"No, Lana."

"She said that she saw Blaire making out with some Zach guy on the soccer team."

"Sorry to tell you but there isn't a guy named Zach on the soccer team."

Jake was stunned. "You mean I broke up with Blaire over nothing?"

"Not only that but you CRUSHED her. So this Lana Stryker, do you kiss her all the time then?"

"No, I mean, one thing led to another and it just sorta happened. You're a guy, you know how it is, eh?"

Jack gave him a look of disgust. "No, I apparently don't know how it is, where were you from 10:00pm to 9:00am this morning?"

"At a hockey game until eleven then home."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Yeah, my friends and my parents."

"Right, you'll be hearing from me again."

"I look forward to it."

Jack glared at him as he stormed out of the room.

"Hey Jack," Vivian stuck her head into his office. "Our guys over at the Maezjek house got a ransom call, one million dollars transferred to a private

account by midnight or they'll kill her."

Jack groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

"At least we know she didn't just take off."

"But we don't know how long she will be alive if she isn't dead already."

"All three of them said they know nothing about the e-mails," stated Martin, coming out of a questioning room where Marissa was nervously tugging

on a lock of hair.

"Jack!" Samantha hurried down the hallway towards them, holding a piece of paper.

"Ava told me the last time she talked or saw Blaire was last night around 8:15pm. I have a record of Blaire calling her from her cell phone at two

thirty in the morning. If she lied about that, who else knows what she could be lying about."

"Get it out of her," declared Jack, "where are we on the stalker e-mails?"

"they traced it to a Mitchell Walters. Vivian went to get him," replied Samantha.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!

"FBI! OPEN UP!" yelled Vivian, hand on her gun. She nodded to an officer behind her, he kicked it down.

"He's not here Jack," Vivian said into her cell phone, walking around the bedroom. "Turns our he's a classmate of Blaire's."

Vivian opened the doors to his closet.

"Jack, I think we found our kidnapper."


End file.
